1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flip open package with microencapsulated flavor applied to the inner surface of the outer frame which is released to the air by frictional contact with the inner frame of the package as the top is opened.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Microencapsulation is a process by which a core material is captured within a second material or shell. It is well known in the field to encapsulate aromas and flavors in shells of varying sizes so that the flavor is preserved until the rupture of the capsule by mechanical or other force. Preservation of the flavor within the capsule assures that upon release of the flavor it is as consistently strong as when it was first encapsulated. xe2x80x9cFlavor,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cfragrance,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9caroma,xe2x80x9d and like terms are used interchangeably herein to indicate any substance that is capable of causing an olfactory sensation.
A multitude of processes exists for manufacturing microcapsules. A variety of techniques can be utilized to produce microcapsules of varying sizes, differing resistances to rupture and alternative capsule compositions and capsule constituents. Several different encapsulation processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,846; 3,516,941; 3,778,383; 4,087,376; 4,089,802; 4,100,103 and 4,251,386 and British Patent Specification Nos. 1,156,725; 2,041,319 and 2,048,206. Common shell formations include the polymerization reaction of urea and formaldehyde and the polycondensation of methylated urea and aldehydes.
One manner of flavor-releasing package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,017, which teaches a cigarette pack with a receptacle for containing a fragrance to be released upon initial opening by the consumer. The release points are disclosed to be along the tear strip portion of the overwrap film. When the tear tape is pulled to slit the overwrap, it also ruptures the receptacle, releasing a pleasant aroma to the consumer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,423 teaches the use of microcapsules containing therein a fragrance in a multilayer adhesive strip. Separation of the adhered multilayers ruptures the microcapsules, releasing the fragrance. The multilayer adhesive strip is utilized as a tear strip for a package overwrap.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette flip open box or other package that releases a pleasing aroma to the consumer upon opening.
It is a further object of the invention that the aroma is preserved against degradation until it is released upon opening of the box.
The objects of the invention are achieved by incorporating flavorants into microcapsules or similar flavor encapsulating materials. The encapsulated flavorants are adhered to the inside of the frame of a flip open box package so that the flavorant is released upon opening of the package top. Placement of the encapsulated flavorants is determined by consideration of the greatest points of frictional contact between box components and areas with the least direct consumer contact. The flavorant is released through frictional contact of the encapsulating materials on the box top with other structural elements of the box.
All of the above outlined objectives are to be understood as exemplary only and many more objectives of the invention may be gleaned from the disclosure herein. Therefore, no limiting interpretation of the objectives noted are to be understood without further reading of the entire specification and drawings included herewith.